Forbidden
by kpb1spoby
Summary: Spencer and Wren are married, she doesn't want this though. What happens when Toby comes into the picture and they want to have a life together? I have put my own spin on this story, the original is on Spobyfanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: this story belongs to spobyfanfiction, I am just rewriting it and giving it my spin and I have permission to write this.

WARNING: GRAPHIC REFERENCES-RAPE-MAY BE TRIGGERING

PLEASE REVIEW!

Spencer was married to the one and only Wren Kingston. She was Mrs. Kingston. Although it was not really what she was wanting, she married him. Her parent were the ones to push the marriage on her after she got pregnant with his child. She lost the baby due to stress and malnutrition, the doctors said that is it wasn't her fault. Spencer's body was not capable of carrying a child at her weight and age. She went into a deep depression, thinking that her body was never going to be able to carry a child.

Toby had been her childhood best friend and always had a small crush on her. They never talked about being more than friends. Spencer also had a crush on him but never admitted it. He has always been there her.

"Spence, honey, I'm home." Wren say his jacket down and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, I'm making chicken parmesan for dinner." She said with the best fake smile she could muster up.

"Thank you. You know that you don't have to always make me dinner." He got the water out of the fridge. "I mean I could come home and make you dinner sometime."

"I promise it's fine. I enjoy making you dinner."

"Come here," he said seductively.

She hated this, but she had to make sure that he didn't notice that she was having sex with someone else. Spencer was not a fan of having sex with him, should couldn't even get aroused for him. He pulled her into the bedroom and began to unbutton her shirt. She closed her eyes and endured the initial pain and suffering of the sex that she had to agree with.

After dinner she cried herself to sleep, curled in a ball with her face in the pillow so her unwanted husband would hear.

At about two o'clock she woke up and laid in bed for an hour contemplating if she should leave. That would be the best possible thing to do, being pregnant and being with Wren could be dangerous. He had left marks on her and they weren't marks you left on someone during sex. He pushed in against the wall one night when he got a little too drunk, she didn't make his stake right so he hit her with a belt that left marks that were more than likely not going to go away.

She always that it was her fault that he was beating her, she understood that she could report him. Although if she did this, the court could revoke it and then everything would just get worse. They were planning on moving into Toby's loft once she got a chance to get away. They had been working on this plan for a while now.

She got out of bed and got as much clothes as she could get into a good sized duffle bag. She packed for a couple of nights, she had a few t-shirts over at Toby's place that she had been bringing over every time she visited. After getting enough clothes and her makeup along with other small things that she needed to live with someone, she headed out the door not looking back at house.

"Hey Toby I'm on my way over," Spencer said trying to hold in the tears.

"Okay baby, I'll see you in a few minutes," Toby said on the phone.

She told him that she was going to try and leave that night, luckily Wren was not a husband that checked her phone. That is one of the things that he didn't do. He thought she was someone that was no one, he thought she was trash. Toby thought the opposite, he thought she was the world. They knew they were deeply in love.

She pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs. She didn't even half to knock, he gave her a key to be able to sleep if it gets too bad at goths house. Spencer told that it was Aria's house key because she has a little girl that Spencer sometimes babysits for her.

*two days after Spencer comes to the loft*

Spencer has been at Toby's loft for two days and she hasn't heard anything from Wren. Usually Wren had to go to long forsaking meetings.

"I have to go to work baby, will you be okay at home alone?" Toby asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'll be fine," Spencer promised.

"Okay, I love you," he kissed the top of her head and headed out the door.

On the way down the stairs he could see Wren's pathfinder sitting in front of the Brew. Toby stopped in his tracks and thought does he know that it's me that Spencer is with? He walked through the parking lot to his car, he looked behind him and Wren was coming near his car. Toby turned around and squared his shoulders to make him look tougher.

"So, have you talked to Spencer?" Wren continued. "She left me the other night."

"Oh yeah she is up in my loft." Toby murmured.

"Oh do you think you can send her down?" Wren continued with the questions.

"Umm….no I have to get to work." Toby said coldly.

Toby turned around and unlocked his truck door, Wren reached into the back of his pants. He pulled out a fully loaded handgun. Wren pointed the gun at Toby and fired, Toby fell to the ground holding his abdomen.

Spencer jolted to the door, she heard the gunshot. She ran outside and saw Toby laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Tears pooled in her eyes, she ran out of the house and ran over to Toby. She pulled her phone out and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" said the women over the phone.

"Please, help my boyfriend has been shot in the abdomen," Spencer sobbed.

"Just put pressure on the wound and wait for the ambulance."

Spencer hung up the phone and did just what the dispatcher said. The ambulance came just a few minutes later, they put him on a gurney and the only thing that is going through Spencer's head is please be okay, please be okay. The tears that have been pooling are now pouring down her face, she never lets go of Toby's hand until they are at the hospital.

The doctors told her to wait and they would have to take him into surgery, after the surgery she could see him but it may take him a while to wake up. Spencer just remembered that she is pregnant and has to calm down, she imagines Toby whispering in her ear, "stress is bad for the baby," he would tell her this when she got too worked up.

"Mr. Cavanaugh is out of surgery, would you like to come and see him?" Dr. Alex asks Spencer, waking her from her daydreams.

"Yes, please. Is he okay?" Spencer asks.

"He is as good as it is going to get right now." He tries to lighten the mood.

Spencer nods and gets up from the uncomfortable chair, when she walks into her room he is hooked up to many machines. Spencer breaks down once again and two cops come into the room.

"Ma'am can we ask you a few questions regarding the shooting." One of the cops asks.

"Um I just heard the gunshot but I didn't see anybody." She sniffles and continues, "when I came out it was just Toby on the ground." She points towards Toby on the hospital bed. The other cop writes down everything that Spencer is saying.

"Okay, thank you. When Toby wakes up do you mind that we ask more questions about him?" the first cop asked.

A few seconds later Toby mumbles something incoherently, he says it again. "Wren Kingston." Spencer looks back up at the cop and smiles.

The cops nod at each other and leave the room without saying anything, Spencer turns and kisses Toby on the forehead.

"Toby, you scared me," Spencer looks into his eyes.

"Hey baby, it's okay. I'm here," Toby promises.

Toby and Spencer talk about what happened while he was in surgery, she stands up and walks into the bathroom. When she stands up Toby sees something on her butt.

"Spencer I think something happened." Toby said nodding towards her butt.

Spencer gets the gesture and stands up and walks into the bathroom, in her underwear is a lot of blood.

"It's not time yet, Toby," Spencer yells through the bathroom door.

"What is something wrong?" Toby sounds concerned.

Spencer comes out of the bathroom with tears brimming in her eyes again and runs out of the room without saying anything to Toby.

So there you go, it's the first chapter of this fanfiction. I am kind of using another writer's idea but I DO HAVE PERMISSION to do so. I hope you like it! Tell me if you like it and what you think is going to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: this story belongs to spobyfanfiction, I am just rewriting it and giving it my spin and I have permission to write this.**

 **WARNING: GRAPHIC REFERENCES-RAPE-MAY BE TRIGGERING**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Spencer quickly walked out the door and Toby was left in his hospital door trying to figure out what just happened. Then it hit him, Spencer was bleeding. _Something is wrong with the baby,_ Toby thought. A few minutes a nurse walked into his room to do her rounds.

"Have you heard anything about my girlfriend?" Toby looked confused.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Cavanaugh," the nurse finished in Toby's room and moved on.

Spencer was lying on a bed crying but trying to pull it together for the doctor and the herself. The doctor did an ultrasound to see if he could get a heart beat from the baby.

"Spencer I think your baby if fine the only problem is the fact that you are only 3 and a half months along and you're are not big enough." He continued. "You do have a chance of losing the baby if you don't get any bigger and get the baby the correct nutrients to the baby."

Spencer broke down again and got up from the bed so she could go tell Toby and maybe he could comfort her. Before leaving the room she asked the doctor one more question.

"Is there anything that I can do," Spencer sniffled. "I'm taking all the right meds and I've been eating right."

"All you can do is rest and try to stay relaxed." He stood and took her hands in his. "I am so sorry Spencer but I don't think that anything medical is going to fix this."

Spencer sighed and walked to Toby's room to tell him the news.

When Spencer was done explaining what happened she was in tears and so was he.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." He smiled. "We will do just what the doctor said and the baby should be fine."

Spencer nodded and climbed into bed, curling into the side that Toby hadn't been shot in. She fell asleep quickly and soon did Toby.

Spencer and Toby were awoken by a nurse on her runs again, she knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to check that you are okay, Mr. Cavanaugh." The nurse said politely.

Spencer yawned and climbed out of his bed. Spencer still had a stuffy nose and pink eyes from crying almost all night. The nurse finished quickly, noticing that Spencer was still upset.

"I think you can go home tomorrow, the doctor is going to have to go over everything and you have to give a statement to the cops." The nurse confirmed.

Spencer and Toby nodded and the nurse left. They spent the day laying in bed and watching tv while cuddling in bed. They didn't really want to talk about the whole Wren thing, it just brought up things that Spencer couldn't handle to think about. That day the cops came in to get Toby's statement.

"I told you I know who I saw, it was Wren Kingston." Toby said aggravated.

"Ma'am aren't you married to Wren?" One of the cops asked her. She nodded and looked down, it made her upset every time someone would ask her a question about Wren.

The next day the doctor was going over everything with Toby and Spencer, when he was done Spencer followed him out of the door.

"Um ," she hesitated at the question. The doctor turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Is it still safe for Toby and I to have sex?" her cheeks reddened.

The doctor let out a small laugh and responded, "I would wait a few days for the stitches close up a little bit more." She continued. "But after that you are cleared."

Spencer smiled at her and walked back into the room where Toby was lying in his bed with a smirk on his face. "What's up with the smirk?" She asked laughing.

"I just overheard your little question," he smiled. "I already knew the answer to that."

"Really Toby, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess I didn't think you would be that eager."

Spencer laughed and Toby climbed out of his bed to pack his clothes. "You know that I love you and that's never going to change?" Toby whispered in her ear snaking his hands around her hips.

"I know and I love you too." Spencer turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him chastely.

They paced Toby's bag and got ready to go home. On their way home they were quiet but would share glances at each other. When they got home Spencer got into bed and so did Toby.

"What did Wren say to you?" Spencer said pulling her head off of Toby's chest.

"I already told you, that is what he said then shot me, the next thing I know you are screaming and in an ambulance. He kissed her head and she laid back down on his chest.

The next day Spencer had to go out and get food for the both of them, she was in the store and saw the back of someone's head that made her shiver. It was Wren and she couldn't turn around now, she had to get food for the man that he shot. She tried to keep her head down but the next thing she saw was Wren's shoes standing in front of her.

"Hello Spencer," Wren said in that oh-so annoying voice.

"I'm sorry I really have to go." She tried to walk away but Wren grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't," she could feel the fear rise in her. "You are coming with me and if you put up a fight it's going to be worse than it already is."

Spencer didn't do anything, she just walked out with Wren out to his car. She was crying by the time they got back to her old house.

"Give me your phone, I don't want you calling that peice of shit boyfriend of yours." Wren snarled through gritted teeth.

She handed it over and he threw her on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Please Wren, you don't have to do this." Spencer cried. "Do you like to see me hurt?"

"No, but when you disobey me you have to learn your lesson." Wren said trying to pull down her pants. "Turn over now."

She listened to his demands and cried harder. He pulled her pants and pantie off and smacked her ass hard.

"Ah!" she cried as he punished her. He stopped and she could hear his zipper being undone. She knew what was about to happen, he lifted her hips so she was on all fours. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bedside table, she could feel the cool gel on her ass hole. After a few minutes he pushed into her and she screamed, this was the only thing he hasn't done to her.

"Please Wren, stop!" She screamed when he pushed harder into her.

"No this is what you get for leaving me." He yelled back.

After a few moments he came hard and left her on the bed to cry herself to sleep.

Toby got nervous when Spencer didn't come home, the grocery store was not that far away and she was only getting like three things. He tried to call her but she didn't pick up. It had been about 45 minutes since Toby heard anything from her and he was ready to call the cops.

Spencer cried herself to sleep thinking about what just happened and the fact that Wren might end up killing her.

"Wren I have to pee, can I go?" Spencer asked with puffy pink eyes.

"Go you slut, but when you get back I'm getting a blow job."

Spencer knew that he was serious and she also knew that there was a small window in her bathroom just above the toilet. She noticed it when Wren was fucking her in the shower a couple of months ago. She had wanted to escape ever since they got married and now she had the chance. When she got into the bathroom she locked the door and washed her hands before unlocking the window. Wren must of heard her because he started to bang on the door and scream through the door.

"Spencer you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Wren yelled through the door once more.

Spencer didn't hear him, she was already out the window by the time he was trying to break the door. She was barely wearing anything, just a t-shirt and a pair of volleyball shorts. The volleyball short had blood on them, where Wren had beaten her and raped her. She got to the nearest gas station and called Toby.

"Toby, please come and get me." Spencer cried into the pay phone.

"Okay, where are you?" Toby was scared that something serious happened to her.

Spencer told him where she is and he got there in about 10 minutes, he wrapped her in his arms. She cried into his chest, Toby notice the blood on her shorts and held her closer.

"Spencer, what happened?" Toby asked speaking softly into her hair.

She just shook her head notifying him that she would tell him later. She acts like this to a certain degree but now it's worse, much, much worse. He could tell that this time it was bad and he had to do something about it this time.

They got home and he put SPencer into bed, she wanted him to hold her but he told her that there was a phone call waiting on him. He called the police and explained what happened to her and what has been happening. After the phone call he went and laid back down in bed with Spencer, he pulled her body against his and kissed her hair. She was safe in his arm and only his arms.

 **Okay so there is the second chapter, I won't be updating this often but it is the weekend so I had extra time. I hope you like it and we will find out if the baby is okay and what is going to happen to Wren and Spencer. Is this going to seriously affect Spencer to where she has a hard time coping. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PM ME AND I DO RESPOND TO THEM AL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is going to be more of what happened to the girls. Including Alison, it may be short but bare with me and I think you can wait!**

 **ARIA** ~

Aria is currently in college, she is still dating Ezra and now has an internship at his publishing house. She moved out of her parents house as soon as she graduated high school, Ezra said that she could stay as long as she wanted.

"Honey I'm home," Ezra yelled as he entered the small apartment.

"Hi baby," Aria responded kissing his cheek as he set down his things from the day.

Her life was perfect, it was everything she ever wanted. She had her love, she was away from her parents and she didn't have to deal with high school. She was happy and she didn't think anything was going to tear her away from her perfect life.

 **HANNA~**

Hanna is not in college, although she does have a job and Caleb travels a lot so she really doesn't see him very much. She worked at a walmart and was planning on going to cosmetology she just had to come up with $16,000 to pay for tuition. Her and her mom weren't talking at the moment. She, like Aria, moved out the day of her graduation. Caleb rented a cheap place that he could afford so she could save money for college.

Caleb traveled because he went around fixing computers and hacking into things for the state. He got paid good money but had to pay a lot of people off from having to borrow all the time in high school.

 **EMILY~**

Emily moved away to california and works in a bar, she has no one in her love life and is saving tips to go to Rosewood. Her mom was hoping that she could make it in time to see her father, she wanted to give Emily money but she refused. Emily wanted to do this on her own. The boss that she worked for tried to get with her the first week of work, she was looking for a new job.

 **Alison~**

She really did have a perfect life, she had a hot husband and a great job. Not to mention that she was pregnant, she was more fortunate than Spencer. Ali got pregnant around the age of 20 and is still carrying the baby. When Spencer found out that Ali was pregnant she was happy at first but then she wanted to break down and cry, he friend could carry a baby at the same age but she couldn't. Ali and her husband got married as soon as she got out of college, she worked at Rosewood High School. Yes, the girl that barely finished her high school education ended up working at the very same school. Her husband's name is Hudson, he was just one of the guys that she met at a college party. She actually found out that she was pregnant about a week or two before her graduation and she is now around 7 and a half months, ready to bust as she would say.

 **Back to the main story line**

Spencer screamed and thrashed around in the bed, trying to escape from Wren's dream arms. Toby woke up from the distraught screams of what sounded like pain. He wrapped his arms around Spencer as he tried to calm her down but failed. She continued to fight him, eventually he had to push her on to her back and hold her down as she noticed what was happening.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled pinning her arms beside her head.

She opened her eyes and automatically closed them again, "Spencer, baby it's me. I'm here," Toby cooed. "Hey, you need to look at me."

She did as she was told and the tears continued to fall down her face at a rapid pace. He climbed off her and held her close.

"I was back at the hospital when I lost the baby." Spencer sobbed into Toby's chest.

*Flashback*

Wren rushed through the E.R doors and yelled for a doctor, he told them she was bleeding. This was Spencer's first kid and although it was not planned and she was only barely had a bump, she loved that little bump more than life itself. When the doctors finally got her in a room and doing a ultrasound, Spencer was still crying and Wren looked pissed. As if this was her fault.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry, it seems to be as you lost your baby." The doctor said in a tone that sounded like he wasn't surprised.

Spencer hadn't cried that hard in a long time, she felt broken. She felt like she had a piece of her body torn off of her, she _did_ have that little bump on her stomach gone now. Her stomach would never get any bigger, only smaller. On the way home nothing was said between her and Wren, he was still looking like this was her fault.

When they got home she went straight to the bedroom and curled up on the bed with the baby blanket that her mom had made the baby. Her mom was surprisingly more supportive than she thought she would be, Veronica made the baby that a blanket even 6 months before it was supposed to be born.

*End of flashback*

"Shhh, I know it's still hard but we still have our chance with this one." Toby whispered into her hair.

"I was going to name him Blaine," Spencer continued to sob into Toby's chest.

Toby could feel the pain she was going through, he felt the loss when she lost her baby. Toby was planning on taking her out of Wren's house and taking care of her and that baby. He wanted them to try for another baby, maybe now was her time. Maybe now she could have a baby and they could name that baby Blaine.

"Can we name this baby Blaine?" Spencer asked, letting her puffy brown eyes meet his teary ones.

"Yes, of course yes. I love that name." Toby cried.

"I love you so much baby," she said kissing him swiftly on the lips. "and I love you too, Blaine." Spencer put her hand on her now semi- extended stomach.

Toby placed his hand over Spencer's and they fell asleep as peaceful as they could be at this stage of their life.

When they woke up Spencer ran to the bathroom, morning sickness. She walked back into the bedroom after brushing her teeth.

"That means the baby is healthy, right?" Toby asked raising up on his elbows.

"I don't have any clue, but I am not complaining." she smiled down at her stomach. "As long as I know that _Blaine_ is going to be okay so will we."

"I love you so much, you do know that right?" Toby smirked at her.

"I know and I love you too," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

He smiled at the feeling of her in his arms, the feeling that she would be safe in _his_ arms today. They stayed like that for awhile until Toby could hear Spencer sniffle. He pulled her back and he could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Toby pulled her on to the bed.

"I was just thinking about stuff," Spencer sniffled again.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked pulling her on to his chest.

"Wren, and when I was basically forced to marry him because I thought it was going to fix everything."

He kissed her hair and rocked her, trying to calm her down.

 ***Flashback***

The night before their wedding SPencer was sitting on her bed, in her old house, crying her eyes out. She didn't want to be with Wren and she couldn't exactly say 'I don't want to stay with you, much less marry you.' She had Aria stay with her that night so it would be a distraction from her horrid nightmare that she was going to be living in in less than 10 hours.

Aria held her and tried to calm her down the best she could. It seemed like it was making it worse. Aria had to pull out the big guns now, Toby and cookie dough ice cream.

"Baby," Toby cooed when he got into the room.

She opened her arms and that was Aria's cue to leave them alone. Toby got into bed with his tear stained girlfriend.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," he continued. "We are going to raise that baby and I am going to keep you safe." That statement just made her cry harder.

She cried herself to sleep and then cried more while she was trying to get ready for the day. Toby left the following morning so if Wren came by he wouldn't get caught and then nothing good would come from that.

"Are you ready Spence?" He mother asked.

"No mom, please don't make me do this." Spencer whispered so Wren wouldn't hear. he was in the room next the them.

"Come on Spencer, don't be absurd, it's just the wedding jitters talking." Spencer tried to make her mom believe her but she wouldn't budge. Spencer's mom didn't believe her when she said that she didn't mean to get pregnant, which was insane that she would want to get pregnant and ruin her career. If she was even going to have one by now.

The wedding was very hard for her, it took all of her to not running away and hiding for the rest of her life. Her sister hated her for marrying her ex-boyfriend. She got through it without a single tear, to be honest when they started dating she liked the thought of it. When he proposed she said yes, it was until he beat her the first time then she found out that she was pregnant that she didn't want to be apart of this guys life. Toby was not approved by Wren to be invited to the wedding, he originally thought that she was cheating on him since the beginning. She was cheating on him every since the first time he hit her, she went off, trying to clear her head, but ended up in a diner sitting next to him. She never mentioned that she was pregnant until she got into bed with him.

 ***Flashback Ended***

"Listen to me," He pulled her face to look at him. "I love you and that is all that matters." He kissed her forehead. "And I love this baby, I will do anything to keep you two safe."

She soon drifted off to sleep and Toby followed.

"Toby wake up!" Spencer yelled hoping out of bed.

"What, what happened?" Toby sat up out of bed, seeing Spence sitting on the edge of the bed on the phone with her mom.

She hung up the phone and jumped into Toby's arms, kissing him passionately. "What happened?" Toby pulled back confused.

"My mom said she would be my lawyer for the case of me and Wren." Spencer beamed.

Toby and Spencer fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter and sharing kisses.

 **So yeah this chapter was kind of slow but I hope you still liked it, tell me what you think and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer walked into the doctor's office and signed in, she was just coming for a simple sonogram. The doctor called her name a few minutes later and she went in.

"I'm going to have you pull up your shirt and I am going to put this gel on your stomach." Spencer did just that. "This might be a little bit cold."

After a few tries she got a picture of the baby, "It looks like the baby is doing great," She smiled at Spencer and continued. "It looks like everything's going great. The baby is healthy and so is mommy." She smiled and Spencer could tell that her and the baby we're going to be fine.

"One more thing, would you like to know that gender?"

"Can we wait until next time?" Spencer was a little upset that she couldn't know now but she wanted Toby to be there with her.

"Yeah,sure that'd be fine," the doctor stood up and grabbed Spencer's chart. "Come in on the 16 and we will tell you the gender." Spencer nodded and left the hospital.

"Baby and momma are doing great." Spencer said to Toby Over the phone when she got into the car.

"That is amazing and I'm sorry that I couldn't be there but I promise I will make it up to you."

When Spencer arrived home her mother was waiting in the driveway in her car. Veronica hasn't seen Spencer in 3 months and never calls.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Spencer sounded surprised.

"I got a call from Wren." Her mother continued. "You're pregnant?"

Spencer's stomach dropped, she hadn't told her mother yet. "Yeah, why do you care?"

"Why would you think that?" She had a sour look on her face. "Of course I care, but I wouldn't think you wanted to get pregnant after loosing that other one." She said with a cold bite.

"Really mom? You know how bad that hurts." Spencer said through gritted teeth. "Do you honestly think that I wanted to loose that baby and now I'm having this one and I don't even know that I am going to be able to carry this one full term."

Veronica looked past Spencer and saw Toby. He came up behind Spencer and touched her shoulder.

"I thought you said the baby was healthy." Toby said softly trying not to startle Spencer.

"The doctors said that it is but I just have a gut feeling that it's not going to be okay."

Toby looked at her and sighed. He placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her softly. Spencer's cleared her throat and they both turned around.

"Please mom I need help." Spencer fought back the tears. "I want a divorce and I don't want seen trying to take our baby away."

"Our baby?"

"Yes, this is our baby." Toby clarified. "I am going to take care of both of them and I love them more than you think."

"Okay, we can do it but it's not going to be pretty."

"I'll do anything to get away from him. I also want to charge him for rape." Spencer almost whispered.

"DO WHAT!?" Veronica yelled.

"He raped me." Spencer said louder, feeling the tears pooling in her eyes.

Veronica pulled her into a hug and cooed her until she was done crying. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he already did."

Toby took Spencer inside after Veronica had left. They laid in bed waiting to hear anything from her mother about the divorce. When she started to get impatient she pushed her leg up and began to grind softly into Toby's hip. Toby's eyes opened and he moaned a little bit.

"Spencer you're pregnant, I don't want to hurt the baby." Toby pushed her leg off of his.

"Please, Toby you can just be gentle." She begged.

Toby didn't say anything, he just laid her on the bed and began to unbutton her top. SHe began to moan when he played with her breasts, he pulled at her nipples and she writhed underneath him. His hands found the elastic of her yoga pants, he slipped his hand in and smirked when he felt how ready she was.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, as bad as I want to, but I will pleasure you." He whispered getting level with her underware.

"I don't care what you do just something."

He smirked once again and began to pull her underwear off with his teeth. She pushed her hips to his face and moaned loudly. He rubbed his fingers between her legs and kissed the apex of her thighs, she continued to writhe on the bed and beg.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" Toby asked, still sounding concerned.

"Yes Toby, I'm only four months pregnant." She practically screamed.

Toby nodded and continued, he pleasured her for about an hour and she was finally satisfied with herself. "I'm sorry baby, that was the first time I've been that horny." She said into his chest and continued. "But think you, it helped the stress."

They both fell asleep in the bed not worrying about anything. Spencer woke up about two hours later with a full bladder. Her bladder is always full now, she hates it. Toby keeps saying that she is bigger than four months, he said she looked about five or six months. Spencer never believed it, she always believed the doctors and they said that she is around four months.

When Toby woke up they ate some food together and Spencer phone began to ring.

"It's my mom." Spencer said with a worried look on her face.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey, I just wanted to tell you that it's not going to be as hard as we thought to get divorced from him." Her mother continued. "The hard thing is going to court and having to relive the assault."

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later." Spencer hung up the phone and looked at Toby.

"Well . . . what happened?" He smiled.

Spencer told him exactly what her mother told her, "we are going to get through this." He kissed the top of her head.

*Time jump about 3 months*

Spencer is getting ready, putting her makeup on. Today is the day of the trial and the divorce will be finalized. It has taken forever but finally she is going to get away from him. Now that she is about seven months and she now know the gender. Toby has been super supportive with all of her decisions.

"Are you ready?" Toby asked sticking his head in the bathroom door.

Spencer took a deep breath and nodded her head before walking out of the house.

They pulled up at the courthouse and walked into the building. She saw her mother and Wren standing at her mother's desk. This is the day she is finally going to be able to get away from this monster.

"I just need you to sign here Spencer and then you guys will be apart." Veronica noted.

Spencer did just that and she was free. They walked into the courtroom and heard loud bang.

So . . . I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks but I have been very busy. What do you think is going to happen? Is spencer finally going to get justice for the horrible things Wren has done to her? Tell me what you think and don't forget to go and check out spobyfanfiction on . They are the original writer of this story I just put my own twist. One more thing, don't forget to check out my other stories.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Really guys don't forget to review, they make my day!**

BANG! The shots rang out and everyone in the room hit the ground. Toby huddled over Spencer, at an attempt to protect her. Veronica had crawled under the table and was covering her head. The police were standing behind the judge's stand and with their guns out and ready to fire. Spencer could feel her anxiety levels rising and began to worry for her baby. Another shot rang out and Toby lifted his head to see if anything had happened. Nobody, that he could see, was dead. Everyone was either under a table or beneath benches.

"Stay quiet baby." Toby whispered in Spencer's hair attempting to keep her calm.

More cops came in and checked the place out, "I want everyone to stand up slowly and walk over to the back of the room." Spencer could feel her heartbeat accelerating even more.

Something was wrong, something was wrong with the baby. Everyone was walking towards the back wall, Spencer, Toby, and Veronica walked back and joined the others. Spencer's hands were shaking from fear, Toby was still trying to calm her down by having his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her hair.

"I think something's wrong with the baby." Spencer whispered loud enough for Toby and Veronica to hear.

"It's okay, just calm down and we will go home and everything should be fine." Veronica smiled.

Spencer nodded and they sat there waiting for anything to happen. After a little while Toby's phone vibrated. The number that popped up was blocked, he got scared at what it said.

 _Do you now understand how easy it is for me to stop you from doing anything? -A_

Toby didn't know what to do, he just ignored the message and went back to Spencer. The police let them go after about an hour, there would definitely not be a case today. Although Spencer seriously wanted to get away from Wren but today, sadly, not going to be the day.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered.

"Why in the world are you apologizing?" Toby asked with a dry laugh.

"I freaked out bu-" She stopped abruptly and grabbed her stomach.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Toby gaped at her and didn't know what was going on.

"Ungh!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "It hurts!" She cried.

Toby didn't say anything else, he just put the car into drive and went to the hospital. When arrived at the hospital Spencer was having, what she thought was another contraction. Toby opened her door began to freak out. He saw his love in serious pain, he had never seen her like this. He scooped his arms under her legs and body and picked her before carrying her into the hospital.

"Please help!" Toby yelled when he saw someone just sitting there.

"It's not time yet." Spencer cried into the crook of Toby's neck.

They got her in a room and the doctor came in to check on her. "I know that was a big scare for mommy and baby," He stood up and Spencer sat back up. "But everything is fine, it was just braxton hicks." Spencer let out a sigh of relief but Toby was still confused.

Spencer looked over at Toby and explained. "That is just my body getting ready for ready contractions." Spencer paused then continued. "I'm only 7 months, why would I be already having braxton hicks?" She looked at the doctor.

"You may be further into your pregnancy then you think ma'am."

"Like how far?"

"Maybe midway through 8 months to the ending of your eighth month." the doctor clarified.

"How can you guys not tell how far along she is?" Toby grabbed her hand and tried to stay calm.

"I am not sure sir but I will make sure that gets checked out." He continued. "Would you like to do an ultrasound today?"

Spencer and Toby both nodded at the doctor. He walked out of the room to get an ultrasound technician, they were left alone. "Evelyn?" Spencer put her hand on her stomach looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He smiled at her.

"Baby girl."

"I love it." He kissed her sweetly.

"We can call her Eve for short." She laughed and felt the tears pooling in her eyes.

"What do you want her middle name to be?" Toby put his hand over hers.

"You choose."

"Alexis."

"I love it," She looked down at her, now huge baby bump. "Evelyn Alexis Cavanaugh."

They continued to talk about what life is going to be like when the baby comes. The technician came in about twenty minutes later to check the baby out. She spread the gel out and started the ultrasound.

"The last time you got this done they said you were seven months?" She asked looking confused.

Spencer nodded her head and stared intently at the nurse waiting for an answer. "It looks like you're about 8 and a half months."

"What?" Spencer was just as surprised as Toby was. "Then why am I so small? I don't look anywhere near almost nine months."

"From your chart, it says that you were here earlier, that may be what it is. Since you already know, the baby was having difficulty and that is why she is not going to be a very big baby." The nurse knew Spencer's chart like the back of her hand.

"OKay, but she is still doing okay?" Toby asked.

The nurse nodded and left the room, Spencer was a ball of nerves.

"I really don't want to lose this baby. I don't think I can handle it." Spencer's face had tears running down it.

"Hey, shh. I know you can do this." He stared into her eyes like looking for a response. "You want to know how I know that?" She nodded. "Because you are an amazing woman and I love you so much. Not to mention I will be right here with you whole entire time. Don't forget that." He kissed the top of her head and they left the hospital after Spencer calmed down enough.

Spencer notice that she left her phone in the car, she had 6 missed calls from her mom. She listened to the messages and was shocked at what she heard but also was extremely happy. Wren confessed to rape, Spencer was confused but she was happy. So was Toby, everything was falling into place just where they needed it to be. Toby almost got through the list of perfect thing in his life, he couldn't think of any bad ones, other than -A.

 **There you go, I felt like updating and so I did. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. Feel free to read my other stories and tell me what you think on there.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I READ THEM!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't forget to review!

Spencer sat in her mother's driveway, waiting to tell her that her baby would be here in only a few weeks, they didn't have almost a month to plan for Evelyn. Toby was in the car with her not saying anything, not knowing what to say.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Toby," Spencer cried looking over at Toby.

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Toby turned his body so he was facing her. He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"This thing with Wren," she sobbed and wiped her eyes. "It's so tiring. I just wish it was over."

"I know baby. I know, but listen to me. You are going to have this baby, then after that we are going to go on a far away trip,with the baby. We won't have to deal with him at all. Once you get this divorce he is going to be gone." He got out of he car and walked around to her side of the car.

She smiled at the realization of her and Toby getting on a plane and flying far away. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed the top her head and continued. "There is your mom time to tell her."

Spencer stood up and began to walk into her mother's house with Toby on her side. When she walked in she saw two officers standing at the kitchen island, Spencer felt a rush of anxiety wash over her.

"Spencer," Veronica walked over to her and smiled. "Wren confessed."

Spencer smiled and looked at Toby, he was smiling just as hard. She let out a sob and threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck. Toby walked over to the officers and shook both of their hands

"Thank you so much. Mom, I am so done with this, I want it to be over." Spencer whispered to her mom.

"I know honey, and it will be all you have to do is have this baby and then go to court to tell the judge what has happened to you." Veronica held her at arm length

Toby came up and hugged Spencer she wrapped her arms around him, she felt the baby kick and she pulled back. "Did you fell that?" She asked. Toby nodded and her mother placed her hand on her stomach waiting for another kick

"There's my granddaughter, I think this is the first I've felt her kick."

Spencer, Toby and Veronica placed their hands on her stomach and felt little Evelyn kick. They decided to go out for dinner at the brew. They all sat down and ordered coffee, Spencer got a decaffeinated coffee. Toby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw that it was another text from a blocked number

*Don't think this is over I will always be here and I always know what is going to happen. ~A*

He looked around but no one was looking at their phones or at him. He still didn't want to tell Spencer because all this would do was worry her. But he had to tell her, she would just be angry at him for telling not telling her when he started to get the messages. He took a deep breath and decided to tell her when they got home

He continued their conversation with Mrs. Hastings they were having. They ate some scones and talked about what it is going to be like o have a baby at home in just a few weeks. Toby came up with time weird excuse about needing to go.

Once they got home Spencer noticed that Toby was worrying about something. "Toby, what's wrong and don't tell me nothing because I know it is something." Spencer leaned over the chair he was sitting in

"I have been getting weird text messages, I didn't think much about it but I got another one today." He pushed the words out as fast as the would go. He looked up at her when he was done.

"Okay show me." Spencer shrugged her shoulders

He unlocked her phone and showed her the couple of messages that they had sent to him. She looked surprised when she read them. "Um... I really don't know what to think. Other than it is Wren having someone messing with us." Toby agreed and she continued to read over them again and again.

"Let's not think about this and have some times to ourselves before the baby comes." Toby kissed just behind her ear and she let out a small moan.

"Toby, I can't. Having sex this close to my due date could hurt the baby and induce labor." She tried to stand up but Toby held onto her.

She would no be able to have sex for a while after the baby and Toby was extremely horny now, he didn't want to know how bad it would be to be without her for almost a month. He knew he was doing this for a baby but he would even be able to play with her boobs for six months after Evelyn is going to be born. He loved to play with her boobs, now they are almost two times bigger.

"I know this is a little late, but I don't want to share these." Toby moaned and kissed the tops her boobs.

"We are going to have a baby, I think you can live without them for a little while." Spencer giggled and continued, "besides my milk may not even come in, my mom's never did with me or my sister."

Toby sat up with a disgusted look on his face, "okay, nice to know but I really didn't need to know anything about your mother's boobs." He chuckled and resumed the torture on her breasts.

She didn't laugh this time, too caught up in the moment. She leaned up and began to unbutton her shirt, the look on his face was priceless. She loved the attention she got when he was horny, he wouldn't leave her alone when he wanted sex and she knew that he would miss her boobs. So, she thought about it and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be a bad thing for her to just have oral.

Toby began to rub his hands over the silk on her bra when she got her shirt off. "Toby, hold on. Listen, I'm not going to have sex with you," Toby looked at her with a sad look on his face. "But the doctor didn't say that I couldn't have oral." Toby smiled and picked her up bringing her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and stared at her, trying to take in as much as he could in this moment. "You're so beautiful, I love you so much." He moved over to the side of the bed and pushed his arm under her back, he unclasped her bra and pulled it over her arms. He run his hands over her breasts and pulled on her nipples.

She moaned and pushed into his hands. "I like seeing you pregnant, there is more of you to enjoy." Toby whispered running his tongue over her nipple. He slid his hand over her stomach and into her panties. He moaned at the feeling of how wet she was already. "You're so wet already."

"Being horny is a plus of pregnancy." She said jokingly. He messaged her breasts while he kissed down her stomach until he reached her underwear. He slipped his hand under again and pulled them down her legs.

He pressed his tongue on her clit and held her hips in place. He worked his tongue over her again and again until she was begging him for release. He finally gave it to her and her orgasm seemed to last forever, Toby held her as close as he could to him. With her being pregnant, cuddling was a tough act. "Sleep baby," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She mumbled in response but was too close to sleep for him to understand.

 **So, there is that chapter and I am not getting enough reviews on this story. I am not going to update until I at least get three reviews on this and if I get more I will try to make that chapter even better. But anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read my to read my other stories. I have a couple of one shots in the run.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was laying her head on Toby's chest kissing, waiting for him to wake up. She had woken up before him like always, she would usually make him breakfast but this morning she was going to use her pregnancy as an advantage and have him make her breakfast. He began to stir and she sat up on her elbows.

"Good morning best boyfriend in the world." She tired her best to suck up.

"Hmm." He turned over on his stomach. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. . . and I want you to make me breakfast." She gave up and stop trying to be cute.

"Okay can we just lay here for a few seconds?"

"Yeah but one thing I want to change." He nodded to get her to continue. "I just simply want you to kiss me."

He leaned in and kissed her like normal. She was being strange today. Ever since Wren confessed to raping her she had been much happier. She didn't cry as much, which was weird her hormones are all sorts of messed up with the baby and all.

"Okay, I'm hungry." she declared.

He nodded and got out of bed. He made her eggs, pancakes, and toast. She ate it at a reasonable pace. They were now ready for the baby, they were mentally ready, Spencer accepted the fact that she was going to a mother to her baby that she didn't know who the father was and the baby was coming almost a month early. Now it was just a waiting game, they baby could be here today or tomorrow.

"I'm finally coming to terms that we are going to have a baby and it is going to be around fall." Spencer said rubbing her belly.

"I know and what about the fact that we could go and induce the labor if you wanted." Toby raised his eyebrow.

Spencer shook her head and laughed. They were going to go out and get the baby a crib today and then go talk to a long lost friend, Caleb Rivers, about the text messages they were getting. Spencer had to take a shower and Toby would probably be joining her.

"I'm getting in the shower." She declared.

"I'm following." He said with a grin on his face.

"Why are you so clingy lately?" She said as she started the water and took off her shirt.

"Because, I want time with my amazing girlfriend before the baby comes." he said following her into the shower.

She laughed and they washed each other off, in the most non sexual way. She really wasn't in the mood for sex right now. Once they were both washed and ready to get out, Toby left Spencer so she could get ready in peace. She turned on the music and started on her hair and make up.

Once she was done they were both ready to go, "You look beautiful." Toby said as they walked to the car.

"I feel like a cow." She giggled and climbed into the car. They drove for 30 minutes and they were finally there.

Spencer and Toby hadn't talked to Caleb since the day Hanna, Spencer lost best friend, broke up with him. She told Spencer not to talk to him and she said the same thing to Toby. Spencer continued to be friends with Hanna until she decided to go to New York. Spencer had talked to her 3 time in the last 5 years, Hanna was being very distant.

They pulled into the parking lot at Caleb's apartment complex. "Are you sure he will be able to track this?" She asked as they climbed out of the car.

"We are going to see what he can do."

They knocked on his door and he automatically opened up. He had long hair that was back in a tight bun, he smelled like booze and didn't look like he had a shower in at least a week. he didn't look like the same Caleb as five years ago, this was not going to be easy.

"Hey man, long time no see." Toby shook his hand and they entered the nasty apartment.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked in a blood curdling voice.

"We were wondering if you could track this number, we have been getting threatening messages and we want to know who they are from." Spencer spoke quickly, she wanted to get out of this place asap.

"Yeah give me the phone." He said coldly.

Toby handed him the phone and he hooked it up to the computer. The look on Caleb's face was unsettling.

"What is it?" Toby asked putting his hand on the back of the chair that Caleb was sitting in.

"That number is completely blocked," he chuckled, "who ever this is, they are smart and they know what they're doing."

"This is just great, what can we do?" Spencer put her head in her hands.

"Basically you can wait." He shrugged his shoulders.

Spencer nodded and stood up to leave, Toby could tell that she was upset and she wanted the messages to stop. Of course she wanted them to stop, they were harassing her.

"I promise we will find out who this is," Toby opened the door to the car for Spencer.

Spence didn't say anything, she just got in the car and sat there quietly. She got a weird feeling and a rush of water went between her legs. She was in labor, this was it.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer looked at Toby and he knew that it was happening. They were going to have a baby... this was actually going to happen. Evelyn Alexis Cavanaugh was going to be born in a very short period of time. Spencer was trying to breath, trying to stay calm but it wasn't working very well. She couldn't get her breathing under control.

"You have to breath Spence, for Evelyn." Toby said trying to get to the hospital as fast as he could. She had one hand on her stomach and the other hand was on Toby thigh, squeezing whenever she got a contraction.

After what felt like forever they arrived at the hospital, they hospital that Spencer had picked out while they were creating their birth plan. She was planning on going in and having a water birth but that was not going to work out with they way that she was breathing, she was going to have to be calm for a water birth but she wasn't exactly calm at the moment.

"Okay we are gonna have you sit here and wait for a room." A nurse said as she pulled up a wheel chair. Spencer looked at Toby and smiled and then sat down, as she was having another contraction.

"This baby is coming and coming soon you need to get me a room now!" Spencer yelled at the nurse, she ran back behind the counter and looked at her computer.

"Okay, a room was just cleared. You can go in there." She smiled sweetly at them both and showed them the way to their room.

*Meanwhile with Veronica*

"So you are telling me that my client can't even be divorced from this man that RAPED her?" Veronica asked the man that told her that Spencer was not going to be able to get divorced if he was not going to sign.

"Yes, that is what I am telling you ma'am." he said sounding scared.

"Okay well that is going to change. My client should be automatically divorced from a man that raped her, and if he doesn't go to jail for this it's not going to be pretty." She yelled and hung up her phone before slamming it down on the kitchen counter.

She made the wise decision to call down to the jail that was holding Wren.

"I would like to know when Wren Kingston if he is going to be released in the near future." Veronica said, sounding irritated.

"Umm... ma'am I can't let you have that information." The woman said over the phone.

"Okay, fine... I'm his lawyer and I would like to know."

"Okay, hold for one second." Veronica waited and the woman came back. "He was released last night."

Veronica gasped and hung up the phone. A few minutes later she got a text from Toby.

*Spencer is in labor you need to come to the hospital FAST!*

Veronica picked up her purse and ran out of the house.

*Back at the hospital*

"I know it hurts baby, just try to breath." Toby cooed in Spencer's ear as contractions passed. She was only seven centimeters apart, this was going to take a while. They had already been there for three hours and when she came in she was only four centimeters.

After hours of the doctors coming in and out of the room, Spencer was ready to have this baby, i she wasn't physically ready or not. This baby needed to come out.

"Toby, I need to push!" She yelled bending her legs.

"No, Spencer please wait for the doctor!" Toby ran to the door and yelled for someone to come in.

Her mother came in and was shocked to see no one but Spencer and Toby in the room. Veronica got Spencer to calm down and wait for the doctor. Once the doctor came in and check her, she was 10 centimeters and ready to push.

"Mommy it hurts." Spencer cried, half way through pushing.

"I know, but listen you are going to have a beautiful baby after this is over, and you will be happy, I promise this is going to be so worth it." She said encouragingly as she kissed her head.

Toby had his hand on one of her knees and was helping her push. This was the moment he was going to become a father. There was going to be another person in his life that he would love just as much as he loved Spencer. Hell, he already loved Evenly with his whole heart.

Spencer groaned one more and there was chatter from the doctors that were delivering the baby. The next thing that was heard was a crying baby, Spencer burst into tears of joy and stared up at Toby. Toby looked at his baby girl and looked back at Spencer, she had tears running down her face. They were tears of joy.

"She's so beautiful." Spencer let out a sobbed and smiled.

"I love you so much, you're so amazing." Toby wiped the sweat that was building on her forehead. Veronica followed the doctors over to the table where they cleaned off the baby. The nurse brought the baby back over and handed her to Spencer.

Evelyn had stopped crying and was now in her mothers arms, Toby was leaning over her just staring at the both of them. The world was calm right now and Spencer and Toby finally had their baby girl they had been waiting all this time for.

Spencer ran her thumb over Evelyn's head and whispered, "It was so worth it, Thank you so much." She looked up at Toby and kissed him.

"Ma'am we have to take her and run tests to make sure everything is perfectly fine." The nurse said when the baby had fallen asleep.

Spencer handed Evelyn to nurse and watched as she walked out of the room with her perfect little angel.

Spencer was tired, she hadn't been this tired in a long time and all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep but her mother was not going to let that happen.

"Wren is no long in police custody." Veronica said taking Spencer's hand and looking into her eyes.

 **What do you think is going to happen with Wren now that he is out? Who's baby do you think it is? Do you think Spencer and Toby can handle Evelyn?**


	9. Chapter 9

Warning this is kind of a sad chapter, sorry it has to be this was.

So, yeah it took me forever to update and I'm sorry about that. I just got back to school and was swamped with home work and stuff like that. So I am gonna stop this and continue with the next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Spencer reached out for Evelyn while she was getting ready to go home. Evelyn was going to have to stay at the hospital due to a mild case of jaundice, the doctors told Spencer and Toby that it was not very rare to find it in new born babies. They said that it was cause by her having too much bilirubin in her blood. She will have a yellow or orange hue to her skin for a few days but it should go away after she gets out from under a special light.

"Are you almost ready?" Veronica asked, poking her head in Spencer's hospital room.

"I don't want to leave my baby." Spencer cried as she zipped up the duffle bag filled with her and Toby's clothes. Veronica's face fell as she saw Spencer put her hands on her smaller stomach, she walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

"I know," She held her at arms reach. "But listen, you are gonna come back as soon as you get some sleep in your own bed." Veronica still hadn't told Spencer about Wren's release. She didn't want to add any more stress that as already waving over her head.

Just then Toby walked in, he was carrying the paper work for Evelyn and Spencer. He smiled at the sight of Spencer and her mother having a sweet moment. Toby walked over to the bed and grabbed Spencer's bag to put it in the car.

"Let's go," Toby said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Wait!" Veronica yelled just before they had walked completely out the door. They turned and saw the pain in the look she was giving them, they took two steps back into the room.

Veronica took a deep breath, "wren was release." She played with her hands in her lap.

Spencer looked at Toby with wide eyes, he turned towards Veronica, "when?" He whispered in partial fear and partial anger.

"A few days ago," she stood up and continued. "But it he comes around you or Evelyn and you don't want him to be around you, tell me and we can get a restraining order." Veronica spilled the words as fast as she could and took another deep breath.

Spencer's eyes were watering as she turned and stormed out of the room. Toby looked at Veronica with apologizing eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to tell you guys until I knew she was okay." Veronica apologized.

Toby nodded and followed where Spencer had just walked. He still had the bags in his arms, they were going home. They were going to put their stuff down, sleep and then come back to the hospital. Toby saw Spencer standing in front of a large window looking into a room. She was looking into the treatment room for jaundice babies. She was looking at their baby girl, Evelyn Alexis.

"Spencer are you ready?" He asked.

"No, I don't want to leave her." Her hand was on the window over her little body.

"I know I don't want to leave her either but this is the only way she is going to get better."

Spencer turned to him with horror written all over her face. "What if Wren comes and takes her when we go home?" She covered her mouth to cover her sobs of fear.

Toby put the bags down and pulled her into his arms, "shhh." He whispered as he made an attempt to calm her nerves. She cried into his chest as they looked at her fragile little angel. She wasn't even four days old and she had them wrapped around her finger.

Evelyn was a perfect baby, she only cited when she got her diaper changed and when she had gas, which was not often at all. She fussed a little when she was hungry and, not to mention, she lay he into the boob instantly. Spencer was planning to breast feed and she did just that.

Spencer pulled away and wiped her eyes, "no more crying. I promised to keep my family safe, no matter what lengths I have to meet. I will keep you guys safe if it's the last thing I do." They said good bye to Evelyn and told her that everything was going to be okay and they would be back.

Toby picked the bags up once more and went to the car Nehru they got down to the car Spencer saw the baby carrier in the back seat. Her heart hurt more and more every second longer that she looked at the thing she was supposed to be bringing her baby home for the fist time.

*Flashback*

"This one is cute." Spencer said when she clicked on the baby blue carrier. Wren was ignoring her, he was reading the paper as she shopped for the baby seat and waited for the dinner timer to go off.

"Wren!" She yelled when she was fed up with him ignoring her, she had just found out that she was pregnant seven short weeks ago. He had raped her for the second time she was ignoring the fact that she didn't want it and she was pushing that thought away that she didn't even want the sex.

She took a clear blue test and it was positive she freaked out for a few days but when she told Wren he was a lot cooler than she thought he was going to be about it. She had told her parents and they were furious about it but she didn't care. She had the man she thought loved her.

"Do you even care about this child or me?" Spencer put her hand over her stomach where a barely visible baby bump was showing.

"Of course I care," he continued to look at the paper.

"Then why won't you put anything into having this baby here?" The tears were brimming and about to spill.

"Do not talk to me like that, you know what will happen if you continue." Wren's eyes met her for the first time in their conversation. His eyes were black as coal and his words were as cold as ice. She had only heard that voice and seen those eyes when he was drunk or extremely angry with her.

Spencer looked down and nodded, he stood and walked over to the computer. He looked at the screen with disgust and clicked on a picture that was below it. It was a black and gray carrier that was basic and boring. She sighed and continued to look around on the computer.

*present time*

Spencer pushed the painful memory into the back of her mind and got into the car. Toby placed the bags into the back seat and started the car when he got into the drivers seat. Spencer pulled her legs under her in Indian style and sat quietly on the way home.

They had sent home and slept just like they planned. Spencer was ready to go see Evelyn, Toby wasn't even awake by the time she was putting on clothes and picking out her first outfit.

"Spencer," Toby sighed. "We don't have to be there until four of to feed her again." he laughed and pulled himself out o bed.

"I know I just want to see my baby girl. I don't want to be away from her any longer than I already have been." She was running around when she was supposed to be resting after child birth.

"Spencer would you please sit down, the doctors said that you need as much rest as you can get." Toby finished getting their things together while Spencer sat on her phone.

Toby for their stuff together pretty quickly and was ready to get out the door. They pulled into the parking lot and Spencer basically ran to the elevators when Toby put the car in park.

"Spencer please slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Toby yelled catching up to her. She slowed down and got up to the peds care floor.

"We are here to see our baby, Evelyn Hastings." She wanted to keep her name Hastings until she was divorced from Wren and married to Toby.

The nurse looked at her with confusion, she looked at then for a second before saying anything else.

"The doctors already cleared her chart and her father picked her up." She clicked the mouse a few times and pulled up a page that confirmed her release and there was the signature or her doctor and Wren Kingston. "No!" Spencer yelled. " he want even on her birth certificate, he is!" She yelled and pointed a finger at Toby.

The nurse looked at the both of them in fear of what just happened.

"When was she checked out?" Toby asked, gripping onto Spencer's sides.

She clicked a few more time and responded, "about 2 hours ago." Spencer had her hand over her mouth and sobbing into the side of Toby's should lure.

Toby sighed and said, l I need to talk to the doctor that signed her papers." She nodded and paged their doctors. He came in a few moments later.

"So I would like to know why my daughter was release to a man that was not her father and her month we was not even here. Can you explain that to me?" He was furious as to why they had chosen this hospital.

The doctor cleared his throat and stayed standing up staring has he explained the situation. "I had talked to you," he pointed a finger at the still sobbing Spencer. "You told me that Wren Kingston was the father of Evelyn Hastings."

"How did you know it was me?" Spencer asks through the tears.

"You told me your social security number and Evelyn was fine asked being under the light since yesterday morning."

Spencer yelled. "WHAT THE HELL? THIS MAN IS A RAPIST AND HE TOO MY DAUGHTER! Not to mention that someone is acting as an impersonator." Her face was red with anger, fear and stress.

"I want the cops here and I want that man caught!" Toby said pulling Spencer into his arms and her sons filling the silence.

So sorry again that it took me FORVER to update but I did now and I hope you liked it. I had to write this on paper and then type it on my phone. I hope you liked it, tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a chapter that is, hopefully, going to clear up a lot of confusion with the whole Wren thing.**

Spencer threw her phone on the bed and wiped her tears. They hadn't found anything out since the day that Evelyn had been taken by Wren. The police had been looking for her for 2 days and still nothing turned up.

Spencer had cried herself to sleep those two nights, Toby was out looking for information and Spencer blamed her mom for not telling them that Wren was released until two days later. They could be anywhere and no where at the same time.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Toby asked before he realized what he had asked. He knew she wasn't okay, someone- Wren - had taken her baby.

"Um I think there is something else that may help find Evelyn." Spencer turned to the window.

"What is it?" Toby asked and looked at her.

"Me." Was the only thing she said. She wanted to offer herself in place of her daughter. "I just want her away from him and then they can find out how to get me back then." The tears had started at the mention at getting their baby back.

He looked at her with sorrow on his face and pulled her into his arms, "I know baby, I want her back too." He spoke softly and calmly.

She was sobbing again, she had been sobbing for two days and was tired of it. Her phone started to ring and it was a blocked number, she hesitated about answering it but eventually did.

"Hello?" Toby said when he took the phone out of her hands.

"If you want this sweet child back we need to talk, tonight at your house and then I give the baby back. I don't want any police involved in this transaction." He didn't even say her name. It was as if he wasn't even talking about a baby.

"Okay." Was all Toby said and hung up. He took a breath and looked at Spencer he had what looked like a small smile.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"We're getting Evelyn back." Toby explained the conversation and she was worried about what he was going to say but she was getting her baby back.

"She's coming home?" Spencer's eyes were filled with tears, now they were happy tears. Toby nodded and she kissed him.

They waited for hours for Wren to show up. They hadn't heard anything from him and they didn't want to say anything to anyone else just to make sure that he was going to come. They were both sitting on the couch, waiting for anything. Every time they heard the wind hit he glass door they would freak out and get excited.

They finally heard a knock at the door. A real knock, Spencer knew it was real. She raced to the door but Toby grabbed her arm, "Don't make him do anything we would regret."

"Okay," Spencer said and took a breath. She took another step to the door, this time slower.

She hesitated and looked through the darkened glass, there was Wren but there was no baby in his arms. Her heart was racing and she swung the door open. There Wren was, Toby pulled Spencer back and tried to keep her far away from him.

"Where is she?" Toby asked keeping his eyes fixed on his eyes.

Wren looked down and on the ground, off to the side was a small baby carrier. Spencer launched herself at the seat, she sobbed as soon as she picked up the seat with the small Evelyn inside it. She hadn't changed much but she looked smaller.

"What did you do to her?" Spencer asked as she grabbed Evelyn out of the carrier.

"I thought I was doing everything right." Wren sounded _scared?_ It was something that never crossed his mind. He knew that she needed to be fed and changed and he had diapers, a baby carrier, and baby food.

Spencer held her and cried, she was seeing her daughter for the first time in 2 days and she was smaller than she remembered. Toby walked over to her and touched Evelyn's back, she was freezing and Spencer was trying to warm her up.

Spencer took Evelyn down the hallway without saying anything. Wren tried to walk in but Toby stopped him.

"Why won't you divorce her? You know that I can take care of _our_ family." Toby growled and stepped closer to Wren. He put his chin up and took a step forward.

"I want to be the one to take care of her, she is mine and always be mine." Wren was trying to act tough but Toby saw right through it.

"We are getting a DNA test done, we would have gotten one sooner but YOU took her from us!" He yelled, unable to hold back his evident anger.

"If you bring Spencer back in here I want to tell you why I am doing some of the things I am doing." He demanded. Toby called for Spencer and she was in the baby's room. She came in a second later with Evelyn under neath a blanket it was obvious that she was breastfeeding the baby. Evelyn's foot stuck out and Spencer had changed her.

Spencer saw that Wren was still there and she held the baby closer. She didn't want him to have another reason to take her from them again. "What do you want?" She spit venom into her words.

"I want to tell you why I confessed to doing all of those awful things I did to you." Spencer nodded her head to get him to continue. "I confessed to doing that because I knew that it was wrong, although I didn't see it that way when it happened. Half the time that I was there I was messed up and I wanted you to obey me. And when you didn't I had to punish you."

Spencer's memories returned of all the raping and she felt scared once again. The baby began to cry and she stood up, Spencer turned around and asked Toby to help her. It was obvious that she was switching the baby to the other breast but didn't want Wren to see. While Toby was helping Spencer he shot him a hate filled look.

Spencer turned back around and told Wren to continue.

"I want us to stay married." He said sitting up straight.

"NO!" Spencer yelled. He looked at her with a confused look and she explained. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU RAPPED ME! YOU RUINED ME!" By the time she was done yelling Evelyn was crying and so was Spencer.

Toby and Wren stood up at the same time. Spencer took Evelyn out from under the blanket and put her against her chest. She was trying to stop the tears, for her and her child.

"I want you out now!" Toby yelled and pointed at the door. Wren let himself out and slammed the door.

Toby walked back to the baby's room and saw Spencer rubbing Evelyn's little back. He stood beside her and held his arms out, he wanted to hold her too.

"Can I?" He asked as if it wasn't his child.

"Of course, she's not just mine." Spencer laughed through the tears and handed Toby the baby. She stared at them as they stood there, she fell in love with both of them more and more with every second she looked at them.

"We have to take her back to the hospital." Toby said sadly. He knew there was another chance that she was going to have to stay over night again if she was sick.

 **Chapter 10 has been completed and I feel like I am always so busy but, honestly, I am just really lazy and I don't want to do anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen with Wren. Another thing, what was that girl that said she was Evelyn's mother?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this story is hopefully still interesting to some people.**

Spencer woke up and jumped at the first sound. Evelyn had been back for 3 weeks now and Spencer had barely been getting sleep, they would take turns but Spencer was still pumping constantly. Toby was loving every second of her being home, he loved to see Spencer holding or feeding her. He got the opportunity to look at Spencer's breasts, although he wasn't aloud to touch them.

She always said they hurt and they always we hard as rocks, according to Spencer. Spencer walked through the hallway into Evelyn's room. There Toby was, standing there holding their daughter. The sight if this made Spencer's heart melt. She never wanted anything more than this, to be happy with the love of her life and the most precious child to be there with them.

"Hey there." Spencer smiled, putting her hand on her belly.

"Hi," Toby whispered turning around showing a sleeping child in his arms. Spencer smiled at the both of them and walked closer. Toby handed their daughter off to her and moved out of the way so Spencer could sit down in her rocking chair. She still had the rocking chair that Toby made her back in high school.

Spencer sat down in the chair and looked up at the god standing over her. "I'm so tired." Spencer smiled lazily at Toby and leaned forward to rest her head on the taught stomach.

"I know and as soon as we can afford one we will get an all time nanny." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Spencer continued to rock Evelyn until she was nodding off. As these few days they had learned a few things about Evelyn: she loved being held, she didn't like to drink out of bottles at night when she knew that Spencer was holding her, and she never let anyone put her down until she was completely asleep.

"Baby, please sleep." Spencer pleaded. Toby knew that she was more than tired, she was exhausted.

Spencer knew that Evelyn was still hungry and pulled out her boob. Toby laughed a little, he was still surprised that he was not aloud to touch them. They were so damn tempting. Evelyn didn't take it automatically so she put a little bit of the milk on her lips and she took it finally.

"Do they always hurt like that?" Toby asked Spencer.

"Yeah, they hurt like this. You try having a child that only wants your boobs and they're hard as rocks 24/7." Spencer said in almost an angry voice.

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her hair and rubbed her back and Evelyn continued to eat. After about five minutes of Evelyn falling asleep and waking back up to have more food, she finally was done. The good thing about Spencer constantly breastfeeding Evelyn was that was going to put her period off for a few more months. Spencer laid Evelyn down and finally she didn't have to pick her up again, she was actually asleep this time.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard." Spencer said as she hugged Toby, watching their daughter sleep in her bed. She was a pretty good sleeper when it came to staying out of their bed, for the first few days Spencer had her bed in their, fear of loosing her again.

"I know, neither did I, but I think it's the lack of sleep getting to us." He continued. "Come, let's go to bed." They walked into their bedroom and laid down.

"Hold me?" She questioned as he climbed into bed with her. He nodded and wrapped his big arms around her as if she were a child. They fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

 _"DON'T DO THIS, NOT AGAIN!" Spencer screamed at Wren, he was pinning her hands to the bed with his own and was about to take her without consent. This was the second time that this had happened to her. The first time she was drunk and she didn't know that she didn't want it._

 _"JUST STOP STRUGGLING YOU BITCH!" He yelled back and slammed himself into her, she stopped moving and let it happen. There was not much that she could do to stop it._

 _"I'm gonna give you a baby, I'm gonna be your baby daddy." He groaned as he continued to pump into her._

 _"No, please no." Spencer, she thought if she would beg maybe that would get him to stop or at least not do it again._

 _After he found his release she laid there and cried herself to sleep. There was no way she could be around him any longer._

 _"SPENCER!" She could hear her name being called but she ignored it._

"Spencer, sweet heart please wake up!" Toby was lightly shaking her shoulder. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had tears running down her face.

"No, don't touch me!" She screamed and jumped out of the bed.

"Spencer it was just a dream. I won't touch you, but it's me Toby." He had feared in the past that she was going to start having nightmares of her past.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It's okay. What happened?" He was scared _for_ her.

"Wren." Was all she said and he instantly understood what she was dreaming about.

Toby could hear the soft whimpers of Evelyn in the next room. He climbed out of bed and Spencer climbed back into, wrapping her arms back around herself. A few seconds later he came back in with the baby and handed her to Spencer and sat behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"She looks so much like you when you were a baby." Toby said and kissed the side of her head. Spencer let out a dry laugh and leaned into Toby's kiss.

"I want her to sleep in here with us until you have to go back to work." She said lying down with Evelyn in between them. Toby nodded and laid down, stroking Evelyn blonde covered head.

 **So this chapter was kid of short but then again I have to lead up to something else that might be happening. Just remember to look for this story, I will try to update every Thursday and maybe more MAYBE. Spencer's nightmares have started, what do you think will come of them? Go check out my one hots and "Take me to London" to get more of my writing. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go!" Spencer yelled. Toby was changing the baby's diaper and must be having troubles. She waled into their master bedroom and was warmed by the sight of Toby blowing raspberries on Evelyn's stomach. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you two so much." Toby picked Evelyn up and moved her into the pale pink and grey car seat.

"And we love you too." He kissed her nose and moved past her. Something was going on with him. He never kisses her nose like that.

She looked back and he was walking out the door. Spencer quickly followed him and locked the door behind her. They were going to get the baby's blood drawn to make sure that Toby was her biological father. Toby was ready to be able to call her his own and it mean something.

"I'm 99% sure that she is yours. Wren always used condoms." Talking about that made one of the memories of her and Toby's first time back together go back into her mind.

Spencer got into the passenger side of the car. She looked over and saw the God that she had known for years. Toby Cavanaugh. She had called him because she needed someone to talk to; translation, she was horny and knew that she didn't want Wren so she would call someone else. Spencer had never had to do that before but then again, she had run into Toby in the mall the weekend before and he had given her his new number so she could call when ever she wanted. After about five minutes of having a perfectly normal conversation Spencer began rubbing her hands on her thighs.

"I need you." Spencer whimpered. Toby was speechless, he had never seen her like that before. Spencer didn't wait for a response to him. She just climbed over her and straddled Toby's lap. She kissed his neck and ran her tongue over his ear lobe. Toby groaned and started moving her hips above her.

"Oh god, what brought this on?" Toby was still trying to have a conversation or for her to explain this to her.

"I'm so horny. I haven't cum in so long." She whimpered and kissed him harshly, pushing her tongue automatically into his mouth. Toby smiled and continued to grind her hips on his own. Spencer sat up and grabbed his belt buckle. She made quick work of pushing his pants down as far as she needed. She leaned back and pulled her own underwear down, Toby could see that she was struggling so he grabbed the seams of the underwear and tore them straight down the middle, she gasped but didn't say anything.

Spencer hovered her hips over Toby's erect dick. She slammed herself down and moaned. She moved once and Toby grabbed her hips, her hands went into his hair and pulled at the roots.

"Oh god YES!" Spencer yelled cumming but not stopping her movement to take a breath.

"Spencer, slow down." Toby breathed into her neck, he was enjoying this almost as much as she was, the only difference. He had come, recently. She continued her act until both of them came. They went back to Spencer's when Wren was not home and fucked for hours.

"Spencer...hey are you okay?" Toby asked once they had arrive at their destination.

"Uhh yeah, I'm fine." She said and smiled. She opened her door and walked around to get Evelyn out of the car. Toby walked around and stopped Spencer at the door handle before she had the chance to open the door.

"Hey, listen." Toby grasped her chin and pulled it so she was looking at him. "I will love both of you, no matter what." He kissed her lips chastely and let her chin go. Spencer opened the door and let Toby get Evelyn's car seat out.

"You ready?" Toby smiled, Spencer returned the smiled and headed to the doors of the clinic.

They got everything done and the doctors said that should get the results back in about a week- maybe two. Spencer called her mother and set up at a lunch for them to catch up. Veronica had only seen the baby twice ever since she had come back.

"Hi!" Spencer ran towards her mother embracing her, Veronica knew that they had gone to get the DNA tested.

"How did it go?" Veronica asked as she rocked Evelyn. Spencer watched her mother and daughter, Veronica looked happy and content holding a precious baby.

"Uh, it went fine. everything should be done in a few days or maybe next week." Spencer said, as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Good, I have some good news." Veronica smiled. "Wren signed the papers. you guys are divorced." Spencer looked at her mother to see if she was telling the truth and say no lie in her eyes. She turned to Toby and smiled, they were finally going to be able to get married.

"Thank you so much." Spencer hugged her mother and then kissed Toby. They only kissed briefly but it was passionate. When they pulled back Spencer had tears of joy on her face. They ate lunch and went home. By the time they were home Evelyn was asleep in the back seat.

"I think we should go and start counseling." Toby said quietly, not wanting to wake the baby up.

"Why there is nothing wrong with us." Spencer said sounding surprised. She started to worry that he thought there was something wrong or that he was no longer happy being with her.

"No, baby." He stroked her hair. "There is nothing wrong with us I just want to make sure that we can work through future problems and it not break us. I want to be happy with you for as long as I live and I love you so much, this is why I am saying this. I absolutely love you to death and no one could ever change that Spencer Cavanaugh." he kissed the corners of he mouth.

"I like it when you call me that." Spencer whispered. She covered his mouth and melted into a loving kiss.

 **There is this weeks chapter and I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think is going to happen when Spencer and Toby go to talk to someone and do you think Toby with ever propose?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Make sure you go on my tumblr to ask me questions when you are bored because I'm bored half of the time.**

Spencer sat up in bed and sighed, it was Friday. Finally Friday, this meant that she got to sleep in the next day and spend time with her baby. Evelyn was around two months already and growing so fast. Spencer and Toby both were afraid that she was going to grow up too fast and they would miss something.

"Toby," Spencer whispered and nudged his shoulder, he had a long night and didn't get to go to bed until almost one in the morning. Toby rolled over and breathed heavily into his pillow. Spencer laughed and nudged him again.

"Toby." She said more urgently this time. Toby was starting roll over when the baby started crying. Toby jumped up and Spencer laughed, most of the time the only thing that could wake him up was the baby, coffee, or sex.

"I'll get her." Toby said as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Spencer laid back down on her pillows and put her hands behind her head. She could hear the cries lessening, Toby walked through the door and smiled.

"Give me my baby." Spencer growled playfully. Toby had his hand rubbing up and down Evelyn's back and she was looking behind him. She was really close to holding her head up and being able to support it herself. Toby laughed and handed Spencer Evelyn.

Toby's eyes lit up as he saw the look on Spencer's face as she saw Evelyn for the first time today. He treasured each and every moment with both of them and didn't want anything to change. Everything, absolutely everything was going perfect. Spencer was healthy, Evelyn was healthy and there was no one that was going to take his beautiful girls from him.

"What is it?" Spencer put her hand on his as she notice the blank stare on his face. Toby focussed on Spencer and smiled once more.

"Absolutely nothing, just thinking about how happy I am with you." He kissed the side of her head and laid back down beside her. Evelyn was looking into Spencer's eyes when she notice her father get into bed. Toby stuck his tongue out at Evelyn and she laughed. Not a full-blown laugh but a small little infant one.

Spencer put her forehead to Evelyn's and smiled. "I love you guys." Toby whispered and pulled Spencer down to lay beside her.

"I love you too." She pulled up Evelyn so she was looking at Toby.

"I love you too Daddy!" Spencer said in a baby voice. Toby chuckled and kissed Spencer.

Spencer laid Evelyn between them and replace her body with a pillow. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get her a bottle warmed up." Spencer put her robe around her body and winked at Toby.  
As Spencer was walking through the hallway she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She passed the laundry room and opened the door, Toby's pants were laying in the floor and Spencer decided to put them in the hamper. When she picked up the pants a small box fell out. It was small enough to fit in your hand and cardboard. She pulled the top off and saw a beautiful ring inside. Her mouth dropped open as she examined the ring, it had one medium center stone and then inset stones all around it. The stones that lined the ring mixed between her birthstone and Toby's.

Toby must have paid so much for this. She thought to herself. She realized that it was a customized engagement ring just for her.

She remembered that she had to make a bottle for the baby. She rushed into the kitchen and hurried through making it for Evelyn. When she finished she walked back into their room and Evelyn was still laying beside Toby, he looked like he was going to fall back asleep. Spencer tried her hardest to sneak into the bed without Toby noticing. She was still a little shocked over the fact that Toby would be proposing to her.

"I know you're getting in bed." Toby chuckled with his eyes still closed and his hand on Evelyn's stomach. Spencer marveled over the sight of her family so peaceful. Spencer started to fall back to sleep and the phone rang. Toby jumped up and almost fell off the bed rushing to get the phone so it wouldn't wake Evelyn up.

"Hello?" Toby said quietly, walking out of the bedroom. Spencer could barely hear Toby talking, he must have walked into the kitchen. She thought. Spencer pushed her attention to the sleeping baby in her bed, she loved parenthood. She loved it even more by the fact that Toby was apart of it.

Spencer sat and waited for Toby to come back in and tell her what the phone call was about. She watched her daughter lay in the bed. Toby walked back in with a huge grin on his face and jumped into bed with Spencer.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked anxiously, waiting to see if it was the doctors with the results on the DNA test for Evelyn.

"Might have been the doctors." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed a little.

"Well was it?" Spencer wanted to yell at him so he would answer but there was an infant in their bed.

Toby smiled again and nodded his head. "She's mine." Spencer looked at Evelyn and back at Toby, he was the father of her baby and she couldn't be happier.

"Really?" She asked, tearful.

Toby nodded his head and Spencer got out of bed. Toby looked at her confused, why would she leave? He thought to himself. Toby thought wrong, she walked over to his side of the bed with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Toby wiped a tear from her cheek and ran his hand down her body, stopping at the small of her back. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"I never thought I could be this happy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued. "I mean I have a hot boyfriend, we have a beautiful daughter together and Wren is nowhere to be seen." She kissed the tip of his nose and Toby lifted his head to make her kiss his lips. They laid in bed kissing for what felt like hours, they talked about different things and sometimes they just watched each other. Looking into their eyes and staring. They were finally a family.

 **A new chapter. I'm glad I had this written in the past because I broke my finger and I am having a hard enough typing this on my computer with one hand. I'm not 100% sure that it is broken but I can't move it and it is swollen pretty badly. See you next time and I'm trying to get back into a schedule.**


	14. Chapter 14

By the time this is up my finger is either healed or my I took a couple of hours typing on my computer with one hand and like two other fingers.

Toby checked if Spencer was asleep, she was out. He had tired her out with sex. He had to go out and make some phone calls.

He had plans to take Spencer out for dinner but he needed someone to take Evelyn for the night. It had been about four months since Evelyn was born and they and they hadn't been out but once. That outing, Toby didn't even count that because Veronica paid for it and there were four other people with them. It was him, Spencer, Evelyn, Veronica, and Peter.

Toby had had the engagement ring for almost a month and he was worried that Spencer was going to find the ring. He had hid it in his dresser.

Now Toby was going through his contacts to look for the right person. Hanna would be perfect. He pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Hanna's annoyed voiced came through the phone.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Toby asked.

"Depends," She stated.

"I need you to watch Evelyn tomorrow night." He said quietly so Spencer wouldn't wake up and hear, also so Evelyn wouldn't wake up.

"Yeah, but can I ask you why all of a sudden?" Hanna questioned.

"I'm taking Spencer out for dinner and she will tell you why if she says yes." He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. She was sure to guess what he was going to ask her.

"Are you proposings?" More questions came.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"She is gonna say yes, I'm sure of it, I can watch Evelyn."

"Good thank you. Don't tell her," this had to be one of the most special moments for Spencer.

"Of course I won't." Hanna laughed like he was playing a joke.

Toby went back to bed with Spencer. Once he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her, he snuggled against his body.

"Goodnight babygirl." He whispered in her ear. She groaned and snuggled against him again.

She was going to be his, forever. This is what Toby fell asleep thinking, she was to be his.

Toby woke up and Spencer was gone, she wasn't in bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He could faintly hear Evelyn's play mat making noise. Toby climbed out of bed and found Evelyn in the floor of the living room playing. He looked to the kitchen and Spencer was making breakfast. She was wearing Toby's shirt that he had given her a while back when they first got together.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed just below her ear. She let out a sigh and turned around.

"Hello, handsome." She kissed his nose and leaned into him, closer to his face. "Last night was fun." She giggled and kissed him again.

"We're going to dinner tonight, so pick something pretty." Toby murmured over her lips.

"Who's taking Evelyn?" She asked pulling away and looking at him in confusion.

"Hanna." Was all he said and walked into the living room.

Spencer had found the ring a few weeks back. She knew that he was planning on proposing, she had to fight with herself not to tell him. Toby played with the baby until breakfast was ready.

"Breakfast is ready!" Spencer called from the kitchen.

They ate and Spencer began to get Evelyn ready for a nap. Toby cleaned while she finished feeding the baby and getting her into bed. This gave him time to think about what he was going to say. This was going to be a long day unless he found something to do.

Spencer came back in a small tank top. Toby gaped at her body, she had been trying to lose the baby weight she gained while pregnant with Evelyn. "Hey there, I'm going to the grocery store, do you need anything?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, but why are you going, I usually go?" Spencer rubbed her face into Toby's chest.

Toby smiled, "I figured you would like some alone time before we go out. I'm expecting this to be a very special dinner." He laughed.

"Actually this will be great until Evelyn wakes up." Spencer kissed Toby. This kiss what a little slower, more loving and sensual. Spencer could feel toby lips turn up and pull away.

Spencer saw that he was laughing, "Don't laugh while you're kissing me." He shook his head. "What are you laughing at anyways?" She asked.

"I'm just excited for tonight." He tried to kiss her again but she pulled back.

"Are you going to laugh in my mouth again?" She raised her left eyebrow.

"No, I promise," he smiled and leaned back into her. She pulled back slightly but then went to kiss him. She kissed him until she was out of breath and then she kissed him again. Toby reluctantly pulled away and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go." He smiled and grabbed his jacket. It was raining outside and Toby was praying it was going to stop soon.

So this was a shorter chapter because I broke my finger, but the splint that I have makes it to where I can type (still struggling) so yeah. There is that chapter and tell me what you think is gonna happen next chapter.


End file.
